ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Area
The Arcane Area, is the subrealm of Zone 2. Its towers and steeples came from a tower and steeple building contest which ended. Only the first round had rewards, while the other two rounds' winners weren't rewarded. This area will feature 9 steeples and 1 tower. Location After beating Tower of Arcanium Zenturing and Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment, head to the Arcane Area portal to the left of Cat Therapy and enter the portal. All towers have been bug tested and there are 31 bugs that need to be fixed before the sub realm releases, most likely next month. Contest A contest was held for the Arcane Area towers and steeples. It was held in the JToH discord server and gave tower builders a chance to submit towers or steeples to win Robux. Round 1 of the Steeple section was held, and only a few steeples passed, so Round 2 was held. Only 2 steeples passed again, so another round was held, the final round in order to gather the remaining steeples. A round of the Tower section was held, and provided three towers to supply both Zone 2 and Arcane Area. Contest Prizes The prizes were split accordingly to the amount of people who collaborated together on towers and steeples. 'Tower Prizes' *Winner: 1000 Robux *Runner-Up: 500 Robux (Will have their tower be guaranteed to be added into Zone 2, as well as requiring to beat in order to unlock Arcane Area). 'Steeple Prizes' *Winner: 500 Robux (Won by wllsknwlls). *Runner-Up: 250 Robux (Won by AmazeIan). *3rd Place: 250 Robux (Split among AltRblx and 656339). Contest Results Round 1 (Towers) *Tower of Icy Adventures (1st Place, in Arcane Area) *Tower of Arcanium Zenturing (2nd Place, in Zone 2) *Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment (3rd Place, in Zone 2) Round 1 (Steeples) *Steeple of Magical Elements (1st Place) *Steeple of Biome Traversing (2nd Place) *Steeple of Astounding Sorcery (3rd Place) *Steeple of Obtaining Knowledge (4th Place) *Steeple of Atmospheric Powers (5th Place) Round 2 (Steeples) *Steeple of Realm Odyssey (1st Place) *Steeple of Crystal Ascension (2nd Place) Round 3 (Steeples) *Steeple of Twisted Crystals (1st Place) *Steeple of Witch Calamity (2nd Place) *Steeple of Overturned Travels (3rd place) *Steeple of Helic Pain (Passed Review) Towers and Steeples: # Steeple of Witch Calamity # Steeple of Biome Traversing # Steeple of Astounding Sorcery # Steeple of Crystal Ascension # Steeple of Atmospheric Powers # Steeple of Overturned Travels # Steeple of Magical Elements # Steeple of Realm Odyssey # Steeple of Twisted Crystals # Tower of Icy Adventures Gallery ArcaneShot.png|A view of the Arcane Area from the side. badacar|A view of the Arcane Area from the side. orbaz.PNG|A view of the updated Arcane Area from above. ArcaneLobbyView.png|The Arcane Area lobby as seen from above. acar3|The Arcane Area lobby as seen from below. acar|The Arcane Area lobby entrance. acar2|The Arcane Area lobby as seen from inside. AAportal.png|Arcane Area portal as of 10.04.2019 2unknown.png unknown (1).png|1 Category:Spatial System Category:Sub Realms Category:JToH Category:Arcane Area